The New Face Of The Charmed Ones/Plot
Plot In the P3, Prue is on the phone with Colbie Caillat and books an interview with him to talk about having the singer playing at the P3. Prue is confident that it´ll be a huge success. In the depths of the Underworld, a female demon, Leah, takes a low level demon, Canvas, to a cave where a cage is and Leah asks him to fix the cage and says that it´s the moment for her to become the Source of All Evil. Next day, Prue comes into the Halliwell manor and finds Piper only to tell her that she needs her lucky lipstick for the interview with Colbie´s manager. Piper smiles listening to that. Melinda tells Prue that her lipstick in at the bathroom up stairs. So Prue goes upstairs and gets into the bathroom where she finds her lipstick and something else: Wyatt taking a bath. Both are embarrassed. Prue comes out and finds Melinda. Both laugh about what happened. They both come downstairs and find their mother and Paige with suitcases. They are going on a sudden trip. Apparently, Phoebe has a book signing in New York and her sisters are going along. Prue finds it normal but Melinda things there´s something weird about that trip. Paige orbs out taking her sisters while Prue and Melinda leave to work. Prue calls Cassandra and let´s her know that their mother is on a trip and asks her to tell Charlotte. Cassandra leaves her colleague Roxie and hides to beam out to the Magic School where she finds Leo and tells him about her mother trip and that she won´t be attending to that afternoon class and Leo tells her that it´s not right for her to miss so much classes. Cassandra meets Charlotte and both talk about their mother´s trip but think it´s nothing important. At the Bay Mirror, Chris tells Wyatt about their mother´s trip, but gives no importance to it. At P3, Prue says goodbye to Colbie´s manager and tells Tamora that she had to promise him to have a drink with him to have Colbie singing at the club. Out of a sudden, a demon shimmers in and attacks the girls. They manage to get rid of him. At the Halliwell´s, Melinda is attacked by another demon but she manages to get rid of him too. Melinda and Prue agree to call everybody and meet at the Halliwell Manor. Chris is taking some photos of an ancient building when a demon attacks him too, but Chris does not succeed and is taken by the demon. Melinda arrives at the manor only to see Charlotte being grabbed by a demon who flames out taking her. Pandora arrives at the police station where Junior and Henry. She tells them their cousins were attacked. That´s when two other demons flame in and, after leaving Henry unconscious, take Pandora and Junior. To Cassandra and Wyatt happens the same. Cassandra outside Roxie´s house and Wyatt at his aunt Phoebe Bay Mirror´s office. At the manor, Melinda is trying to reach Wyatt and Chris but they have disappeared. Prue and Tamora arrive only to hear from Melinda that their cousins disappeared as well as Charlotte. Henry calls Tamora and tells her that her brother and sister were also taken by demons. They end up figuring out that the others were taken by demons as well. There´s only the three of them. In a cave in the Underworld, the six kidnnaped Destined Ones are inside a cage, the same cage their mothers were in years before. They try to use their powers to get out of there, but they don´t work inside the cage. Wyatt has an idea to let Prue, Melinda and Tamora know where they are. He says that Junior needs to try to use his telepathic power to connect with Prue and give her a premonition. Before they can start trying that, Leah comes in the cave and tells them she wants what she deserves: to rule the Underworld. Then, Junior tries to contact Prue but it´s not easy. In the attic at the manor, the three girls try to find out where their cousins and siblings are. Tamora thinks that they should call their mothers, but Prue thinks it´s not a good idea. Melinda thinks that her father may help them and Tamora orbs to get Leo. In a hotel room in New York City, Piper, Phoebe and Paige and apparently they know what´s going on. Phoebe says that Leo will point the girls into the right direction. They trust that their girls will figure out what they are supposed to do to stop Leah from becoming the new Source. At the manor, Prue comes in Wyatt´s bedroom and tries to get a premonition and she does. She sees Wyatt and Junior talking about helping Prue to have a premonition. She leaves the bedroom and goes to the attic where she finds Melinda and Tamora who is back with Leo. Prue tells them about her premonition. Leo insists to Prue to keep looking for something in the Book of Shadows because she might find something there. Prue opens the book on the gain of powers spell and looks at it for a second. Leo calls Piper to let her know how things are going. Piper, Phoebe and Paige get worried when they heard the kids were kidnapped. In the Underworld, Canvas says to Leah that they couldn´t get into the manor to get the three other girls. Leah decides to get the girls herself. Leah shows up at the Halliwell Manor front door and tries to attack Leo but her attack rebounds and hits a pole across the street. Leo is projected across the hall. Prue, Melinda and Tamora come to help Leo and they see Leah flaming out. Leo tells Prue to keep searching on the book and Prue is suspicious that he knows more than he´s telling. At the attic, Prue is searching on the book and touches the page of the Seer. She has a vision where she sees the Seer giving birth. Then she touches the old Source´s page and again another vision where she sees Leah saying that she´s the heir of the late Source. They figure out that Leah is the daughter of the late Source and Seer. In the cave of the Underworld, Junior says that he could force a premonition on Prue. At the manor, the girls wonder if it possible that Leah is the Seer and Source´s daughter. They´re looking for an explanation to all that and try to find a way to use their powers to get rid of Leah. In the Underworld, Leah talks to a priest and says that she has the right to the trone of the Underworld. The morning has come. Prue is at Wyatt´s bedroom. She tries to cast a spell, but she´s not inspired. Tamora comes in with the BOS and suggests that they use the spell to call their ancestors. When Prue´s leaving the bedroom a breeze comes through the window and a voice is heard saying "The Power of Three". Tamora thinks that they should call their mothers. Prue has a premonition where she sees the ceremony and their cousins and siblings inside a cage being the human sacrifice. Prue and Tamora go to the attic and Prue tells that she´s calling her mother and aunts. That´s when Leo tells them that Prue, Melinda and Tamora have the power to stop Leah. Leo tells Prue that she knows how. Tamora finds the info about the cage where her family is in. Prue asks Leo how they can defeat Leah without the Power of Three and Leo tell them that they have the Power of Three. That´s when a breeze comes in again saying the same thing. The pages of the BOS turn itself stopping at the Gain of Powers spell page. Prue looks at it and can´t believe. She looks at Leo who nods yes. Henry arrives at the manor while Prue is trying to figure out what´s going on. Melinda and Tamora doesn´t get what´s going on. Leo tells her that this is Prue, Melinda and Tamora´s destiny. Leo finally tells them that they are the new Charmed Ones. In the Underworld, Leah is getting ready for the ceremony while in the Halliwell manor the three girls are amazed. Prue thinks that being the new Charmed Ones mean that they´re taking their mothers powers but Leo explains that they´re not. Melinda and Tamora get Prue to accept that. Prue says the Gain Power spell. The same that happened years before, when their mother became the Charmed Ones, happens when Prue finishes the spell. A new set of Charmed Ones. While that, in the Underworld the Destined Ones decided to use the spell to Find a Lost Witch bringing the new Charmed Ones from the attic at the Halliwell manor to inside the cage in the Underworld. Leah comes in and sees the three girls inside the cage along with the other six. There happens the first confrontation between Prue and Leah. The ceremony starts. Prue, Melinda and Tamora say the Power of Three spell under their cousins and siblings amazed looks. Leah attacks the Halliwells but Leah attack rebounds to the demons in the cave. Leah flames out before being hit by her own attack. Back at the manor, the kids get an explanation from their mother. They tell them that on the day that Prue was born, among other things, an Elder showed up to tell them that the Power of Three would be inherited by the first born girls on the family: Prue, Melinda and Tamora and that in every generation the three first girls born will become a Charmed One. After clearing everything up, the kids head to the P3 where Colbie Caillat is singing. Leah flames inside a house on a gypsy village. There´s an old gypsy woman. Leah tells her that she hasn´t gave up yet. Category:Season 1 Category:Plots Section Category:Season 1 Plots Category:DESTINED